Worthy
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Proposing is a big step in a relationship, and Ash Ketchum is about to do just that. ASH X MIRAJANE ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! LAST STORY OF THE SUMMER! RATED T FOR MILD SWEARING


**Hello, everyone! Almost time for me to start classes and unfortunately, "Legend of Everfree" isn't producing any shorts this time around, so I figure one last hurrah with a one-shot would tide everyone over.**

 **And as you've probably already guessed, it's focusing on Ash X Mirajane once again. This time, we're taking a look at one of their most important moments as a couple: Ash proposing.**

 **Obviously, this takes place after the Alvarez Empire Arc and likely after the end of the series. Everyone on the guild is going to be considered as alive, despite what Mashima might do. (As a writer, I'm upset that he couldn't really kill off anyone, but as a fan, I'm glad that my favorites are alive.)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **WORTHY**

It was all over. Fairy Tail had emerged victorious from their battle against the Alvarez Empire, thanks in part to assistance from the guilds all across Fiore and their other worldly allies in the Omni Force. Even as they were pitted against enemies proclaimed as the king of magic, the scarlet despair, and the black wizard himself, they fought valiantly, risking their own lives for the sake of the world. It had been a few months since their triumph, as they were now rejoicing another occasion.

Ben Tennyson and Rainbow Dash had gotten married, and the entire guild decided to throw a party out of celebration for the couple. The two were a bit embarrassed by the event, but accepted it as even their fellow members from the multiversal group had pitched in to help throw it. Cana Alberona had the audacity to ask if they were going to be having kids, leading to another shouting match between her and the former Canterlot High student, while her new husband just sighed deeply.

In the meantime, everyone at the party was having a good time. Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, and their team leader all took a picture together, being the first men of the group to get themselves wed to their respective wives. Rex Salazar just moped around at a table with Kuvira and Korra, somewhat jealous that he was being left out, while they just chuckled. Rook Blonko was keeping a close eye on Sunset Shimmer from afar as he sipped on a mug of beer, seeing that she was talking with Trafalgar Law and Sting Eucliffe. Roronoa Zoro was enjoying a bottle of booze alongside Kagura Mikazuchi, who sighed as she watched her boyfriend chug down the liquid in a matter of seconds. Alain Regulus, Monkey D. Luffy, Rogue Cheney, and Sasuke Uchiha were enjoying a conversation at another table, while Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Star Butterfly looked on at them with smiles on their faces.

"We're not," an annoyed Gray Fullbuster muttered at a table, sitting alongside Natsu Dragneel, Genos, Juvia Lockser, and Lucy Heartfilia.

"You sure?" the latter of the group asked, blinking in surprise, "Gajeel said that he and Levy were dating ever since the war ended…" she noted while placing her hands upon her cheeks.

"Well, that's Gajeel," the ice wizard pointed out, folding his arms behind his head, "I'm not going out with Juvia," he reaffirmed to his comrades.

"Hm…" the fire dragon slayer hummed in suspicion as he narrowed his eyes, noticing that the water mage had yet to even utter a word, having nothing but a small smile on her face, "Gray, it's fine if ya don't wanna tell us," he told his friend, making him blink out of astonishment, "Just remember that we're still a team through thick and thin," he added, holding his right fist out to him. The onyx haired teen was quite surprised, especially when he had found out that his teammate was the strongest demon from the Books of Zeref, E.N.D. Even as he had tried to kill him, the devil slayer magic user was shocked to know that their friendship was still there. However, he disregarded it, closing his own extremity and bumping it against his, grinning all the while.

"I think it's best we don't press the issue any further," the cyborg suggested as he got up from the table, walking off with the celestial wizard and the pink haired teen while letting off a little smile towards the pair still there. Once they left, the ice mage breathed a sigh of relief, causing Juvia to giggle a little as a small blush spread across her cheeks. Almost every couple in the guild hall was having a good time, interacting and such with all the others, all except for one. Ash Ketchum was sitting at a lone table with just Pikachu, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he glanced over to see his girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss talking with the newlyweds, laughing with them.

"Pika pi?" the Mouse Pokémon asked his trainer, who had his fists clenched upon the tabletop, remembering the moment where he had almost lost the one he loved.

' _Dammit…_ ' he inwardly cursed, feeling himself trembling, ' _God dammit…_ ' he added through thought as he recalled speaking with the white haired beauty's brother and sister after the war.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I'm so sorry!" the raven haired man apologized, going down to his knees and bowing to both Elfman and Lisanna, placing his head against the wood floor, "I was the one who let Mira get hurt the way she did…" he confessed as they looked at him with stunned expressions upon their faces, "There's nothing I can do to fix what happened," he mentioned, letting tears drop from his closed eyes, "so I understand if you don't want me to be with her…" he said, gnashing his teeth together in frustration, "I don't deserve to have someone I can't protect…" he finished sadly._

" _Pika..." the Electric type with him uttered worriedly, hearing his master's sobs as he stood beside him. The two Strauss siblings stared at each for a moment, with the younger of them having her own expression of concern, while the brawny man kept a stoic look upon his face. He then walked up to the Omni Force member, standing before him._

" _Come on, Ash," he pleaded to him, "I don't wanna see my future brother in-law looking all down because of what happened," he stated, causing the one before him to jerk his eyes open out of shock, "No matter what, my sis is still gonna love you for who you are, and what you mean to her," he told him as he continued tearing up, "It takes a real man to admit his faults," he added, starting to grin a little, "but then there's a man like you who'd give up everything to try and make her happy," he noted while folding his arms over his chest, "That's the kinda man I can give my blessing to," he declared, making the Pokémon trainer perk up as tears flowed down his cheeks._

" _Me too," the Animal Soul user chimed in, "Ash, Mira loves you because you're a kind and thoughtful person who puts others before himself," she explained, "I think she'd be more than happy to marry you," she added, giggling a little._

" _Pika, pi!" Pikachu agreed with a nod, looking over to see his owner stand up, wiping his eyes with his right arm._

" _Heh, heh…" he chuckled, "Look at me…" he muttered out of embarrassment while managing to smile, "I'm here saying that I want Mira to be happy," he began, "but you guys are saying that she'll be happy with me…" he pointed out, sniffling a little as he wiped his eyes once more, while the Mouse Pokémon crawled up to his left shoulder, "Thanks…" he uttered out of gratitude to his close friends._

 **END FLASHBACK**

A breath of air left the lips of the raven haired man as he stood up, catching the attention of his partner.

"Pika?" he asked, blinking at him.

"I'm okay, Pikachu," he reassured as a reply, looking towards the take over wizard with a confident look in his eyes, "I won't fall back into the past again," he stated as he began walking towards her, "We're looking forward to the future," he added, closing his hands into fists.

"Pika!" the Electric type concurred, giving his master a quick thumbs-up.

"Hey, quiet down!" a familiar voice boomed throughout the guild hall, causing everyone to cease their chatting as they looked over to see Laxus Dreyar standing by the wall, "The kid's got somethin' to say," he told them, smirking towards Ash, who widened his eyes out of surprise. The others looked at him in confusion, wondering what was about to conspire. Even his girlfriend glanced over, perplexed as to what was going to happen. The Omni Force member sweated a bit out of nervousness as he was being put on the spot.

' _Well… here goes everything…_ ' he said to himself, walking forward and adjusting his cap, twisting it back before stopping in front of her.

"Ash?" she uttered with an arched eyebrow, wondering what he was planning.

"Mira," he began to say as everyone listened closely, "you've made me the happiest man in the whole multiverse for a long time," he confessed, causing her to smile brightly, "When I first met you, I never thought you would ever love me the way you do," he mentioned as the others all smiled at them, "We've been together for so long, so… uh…" he continued somewhat, lowering himself down to the floor. After a moment, the white haired beauty gasped, along with a couple of the other girls in the building. She was blushing as her boyfriend had gone down onto his left knee, reaching into the left pocket of his jacket and pulling out a small, black box.

"O-Oh my… gosh…" she stuttered, tearing up while starting to smile.

"I don't wanna drag this on forever, so…" the Pokémon trainer kept going, opening the box to reveal a diamond-encrusted, silver ring inside, "Mirajane Strauss," he uttered, "will you… marry me?" he asked her sweetly, blushing.

"Y-Yes…" she stammered in response as tears streaked down her rosy cheeks, "I'll definitely marry you…" she told him, causing him to smile widely as he stood back up.

"All right, Ash!" Natsu cheered as everyone began clapping. Some of ladies teared up at the touching scene, while the men were sad that one of the beauties of the guild had now officially been taken.

"And just as our wedding ends…" Rainbow started to say while folding her arms over her chest.

"A new one begins," her husband finished for her. The engaged Omni Force then walked up to his new fiancée, taking her left hand and sliding the ring upon her finger, allowing her to look at in wonder before embracing him lovingly. He hugged her back, while everyone began cheering loudly for them.

"He's… a real man…" Elfman uttered in between sniffs, crying at the scene.

"It's okay, big bro," his younger sister reassured, patting him on the back as her own eyes began tearing up, "Ash is gonna make sure she's happy with him," she added, using her right hand to wipe away her tears. The raven haired man then pulled his head back from the take over wizard, gifting her with a loving kiss on the lips, as she did the same back, having her arms wrapped around his neck, while his were upon her waist.

"Seeing stuff like this is great, isn't it?" Korra guessed, proud of her teammate.

"It's a wonderful thing," Kuvira agreed, looking back at her boyfriend, who was nonchalantly sipping on a drink in a mug, "You think you'll ever propose to me like that, Rex?" she asked, causing his eyes to bulge out in shock before spitting out his drink, starting a coughing fit afterwards. Meanwhile, the newly engaged couple continued their loving kiss, knowing that their relationship had soared to new heights.

 **END**

 **Congratulations to Ash and Mira! Don't worry, their marriage will go perfectly as well. I bet you weren't expecting a bit of angst following the war either. Yeah, even after the war, Ash still felt guilty for letting Mirajane get shot. Since then, he was questioning whether or not he should propose if he couldn't protect her that time. Even as he dealt with Eileen, he still doubted himself. Thankfully, his friends are at his back for a supportive push and here he is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little last one-shot! Expect "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover" and "** **Pokémon: Volcanion & The Mechanical Marvel" information in the Omni Force Forum soon.**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **You heard me. I said we're not giving up, and you shouldn't think we will.**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **To Zeref during the Alvarez Empire Arc**


End file.
